


remember when...(we fell in love)

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, covers both onghwangweek day 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: hwang minhyun reminisces about his love life with husband ong seongwu under the starry night sky





	remember when...(we fell in love)

“remember when…

 

...we hid under the bleachers and shared candy?” 

 

it was during fifth grade. the sun was high and that meant gym class was outside. most of the other girls and boys were excited for the school’s favourite sport (soccer) but minhyun and seongwu didn’t care one bit. seongwu was a clutz and minhyun didn’t know how to use his physique in sports. they would much rather stay inside in the cool classroom. so they formed an alliance. it all started while they changed and a bag of candies fell out of seongwu’s bag. minhyun was the nearest so he picked it, eyes widening at the bag of goodies. 

 

“hey! that’s mine!” seongwu snatched it out of minhyun’s hands, leaving the other blinking and almost pouting. it was his favourite fruit candies. opening the bag, seongwu snuck a piece into his mouth, humming at the taste before shoving the bag in his shorts. after squirming and raising his arms in the air from the satisfying taste, seongwu looked to the side, spotting minhyun who was fidgeting and staring at the lump in seongwu’s shorts where the candies hid. heaving a sigh, seongwu motioned him to come closer, whispering in his ear as the other boys were leaving. 

 

“let’s hide under the bleachers and eat these. no one will know.” flustered, minhyun shook his head, knowing they would be in big trouble. however, seongwu slipped a piece of an orange candy passed minhyun’s lips. chewing it softly, minhyun put his hand out for more but seongwu dashed away, swinging it in the air. 

 

“race you to bleachers!” he declared as minhyun ran after him, laughing as out spread his arms. it didn’t take them long to reach the safe, shady spot under the bleachers with their candies and some water bottles they snatched along the way. they played various rounds of rock paper scissors, took turns throwing candies in eachother’s mouths and almost napped under the bleachers until a teacher found them. as much as their arms hurt from holding them up for the rest of the day, they couldn’t help but giggle whenever they met eyes, knowing they were the perfect partners in crime. 

 

\---

...you convinced me to skip class to for street food?”

 

fast forward to highschool where minhyun, being the prime student one rank short of being the class president, always sat in the front wanting to take in as much knowledge as he could. then, there was his best friend, social butterfly ong seongwu who sat at the back of the room, throwing paper airplanes at him. the two seemed like polar opposites and talked to two entirely different groups of friends but always found a way to shake up the class. 

 

“hey hwang, want to skip last block? i can smell auntie’s ddeokbokki from here,” seongwu asked as he perched himself on minhyun’s desk. he put his hand on his side, holding himself up as he leaned close to minhyun’s face. looking up and putting his book on his lap, minhyun stared back at his best friend, who had the widest grin. 

 

“how times do i have to tell you i can’t skip class?” 

 

“come on, i already know you have the notes. you talked with teach yesterday about them.” 

 

“but still! ong, how many absences do you have now?” 

 

“i’m paying. just got my paycheck yesterday?” minhyun pursed his lips, closing his book. he looked in his bag, finding his notebook. flipping through the pages, he snuck a look at seongwu, who only got up already with his wide grin. seongwu already knew minhyun was going cave in from the moment his desk was empty. 

 

“alright, but we better be getting icecream too. it’s like a sauna in here and i can’t imagine what it is like out there,” minhyun grumbled as he got up too, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

“are you sure it isn’t because i’m around?” 

 

“yes yes we all know you’re hot. hopefully the icecream will cool you down,” minhyun replied as he pushed seongwu’s shoulders, leading him out the door before the teachers could find them. unluckily, minhyun spotted a teacher roaming the halls and he took seongwu’s hand, pulling him quickly in the other direction. after the yells echoing through the hallway and the two boys laughing from the thrill of being chased, they eventually got on seongwu’s motorbike and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon stuffing themselves food. 

 

oh, what they’d do for food and each other. 

 

\---

  
  


...we both proposed in japan?”

 

seongwu and minhyun have been to japan a million times. maybe not that many but in seongwu’s mind, he could feel his japanese skills improving over the years. of course, it was partially due to minhyun’s job working in the japanese section of an international office so he often had to make trips to tokyo or osaka to finalize things. seongwu had his own photography business and being the owner, he could always make time to accompany minhyun there. 

 

while minhyun was busy in meetings, seongwu took the opportunity to build his photo books and find cozy places to eat for dinner. one place they both enjoyed was a small make your own takoyaki place in osaka, where they would have competitions to see who made it better. (seongwu always overstuffs his and minhyun tends to burn one or two, too busy staring at ong). 

 

one trip, they both decide to do something special. during minhyun’s lunch break, he discussed with the manager who now knew them by heart, if he could somehow get special takoyaki with a ring inside for a proposal. they went over the safety cautions, deciding for a larger piece so ong would not have the urge to pop the whole thing in his mouth and would have to slice it open. all while this was happening, seongwu had the same idea but instead spoke to the chef. they couldn’t believe eachother’s faces that night at dinner when two dishes of very round takoyaki with ‘abnormally large pieces of octopus’ came to their table. 

 

“babe, you cut yours first,” seongwu urged, tugging on minhyun’s sleeve while his boyfriend shook his head, crossing his arms. 

 

“after you, ongcheongie.” 

 

“but hwangcheongie…”

 

they both looked at eachother, minhyun with an eager but stern gaze and seongwu with his glazy puppy eyes. sighing, they both turn to pick their utensils, counting down to open them at the same time. 

 

“1...2...3- will you marry me?” they both asked in unison as they revealed proposal rings in little bags so they wouldn’t get dirty. bursting out in laughter, they held each other’s shoulders at their identical idea. seongwu picked up his ring, chuckling at it while minhyun did the same only to set it to the side. seongwu followed as minhyun cupped his now fiance’s cheeks. 

 

“yes, i will marry you copycat.” 

 

“and i will marry you too, plagiarist.” both of them giggled at their nicknames before minhyun leaned in, sealing the deal with a lip lock. they held each other for a good minute before the restaurant cheered for them and chanted for them to put on each other’s rings. seongwu leaned on minhyun’s shoulder then, their fingers interlocked as the waiters now set the actual food out. 

 

for the rest of the night, and their lives, the playful partners in crime were now cuffed. 

 

\---

 

“does our relationship revolve around food?” seongwu commented after minhyun went through their most prevalent landmarks in their relationship. while minhyun nodded, turning his head to gaze at his lover, seongwu only laughed, putting his hands behind his head, “i’m not complaining. i love food. we’re even having food right now. our weekly midnight picnic.” 

 

minhyun pressed a strawberry to seongwu’s lips, cutting off seongwu’s cute blabbering which cut his own romantic recalling of their love life. seongwu took the strawberry in his mouth, holding it with his teeth. he tugged on minhyun’s sleeve, making incoherent noises but pointing to his lips. getting the message, minhyun leans down taking a bite of the strawberry, getting red on both their lips. laughing as they wiped their lips with the back of their hands, the two finished the piece of fruit before looking up at the stars in the sky. 

 

with the memories still lingering in his head, minhyun moved his gaze to seongwu again, who was surfing through his phone and playing a midnight playlist. once he was done, he scooted back over to minhyun, his head laying on his chest right next to his heart. minhyun ,out of habit brought his hands down, one playing with his boyfriend’s hair and the other holding seongwu’s hand. seongwu brought their hands up, looking at the gleaming wedding rings. while staring at their hands with the starry background of the night sky, they both had the same thought. 

 

_ i fell in love with my best friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my contribution to onghwangweek day 3 + 4! this really was only for 4 but it was soft enough to include for 3 too. i hope you enjoy! thanks for reading! 
> 
> i may or may not do the other days because i don't have many ideas so don't anticipate too much DX
> 
> hit me up on my writing twitter @ausquishies or my cc!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/ausquishies


End file.
